A Shade of Dark
by Dark Sweetheart
Summary: An ending of an age as the fate of a child of Sauron must be decided, she grows up but her future is uncertain as she is guided along her journey meeting many friends along the way. Though she doesn't know her father is the greatest evil she tries to avoid the darkness swelling within but potentially it could swallow her whole keeping her from the love she is destined. Legolas/OC.
1. A child without a name

**This story takes place at the end of the Second Age, and takes place before the Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogy, this story will eventually blend in with the stories taking both from the movies and the books.**

**Chapter One- A Child without a Name**

Three days the stag rode hard from the deep forests of Mirkwood to the city of Rivendell. The stag rode hastily along the paths forcing anyone in the way to scatter. Elven guards not of Rivendell but of Mirkwood followed after the stag. A guard met the hasted stag looking to the cloaked figure. "What business do you have here?" He grimaced as the Mirkwood guards caught up shortly has the horses coughed signaling their exhaustion. It forced the Rivendell guard to see his error as he bowed realizing he was in the presence of Thraduil. "My Lord, I apologize." As one of the Mirkwood guards dismounted his horse.

He looked at the Rivendell guard unamused. "Fetch your Lord at once we need to meet with him immediately." The guard commanded as the Rivendell guard sent away for Elrond who was sleeping in his chambers. Elrond was woken by the guard notifying him of Thraduil's arrival. Elrond was confused by Thraduil's presence here as he dismissed the guard. He took a moment to think before going to greet his unexpected guest.

Elrond walked to a private balcony where the Rivendell guards had led Thraduil to wait for Elrond. Thranduil was cloaked, he looked disheveled and quite distressed. "Thranduil, friend what brings you here in this hour?" Elrond asked as Thraduil's face held sorrow not seen by many. "I bring this child." Thranduil opened his cloak as the elven infant laid quiet. Elrond looked quite puzzled. "Her name?" Elrond asked as Thranduil looked pained. "The child belonged to Menelwyn. "Thranduil let out as he handed her to Elrond. Elrond's look was shock as he looked at the child. "Such dark hair, I didn't know Menelwyn was with child?" he questioned as Thranduil braced himself against the railing.

"Were you not informed?" Thranduil was stern in his voice as he gripped the railing tightly. "Menelwyn went missing over a year and a half ago. She disappeared from my sight and I didn't see her until three days ago in the midst of labor." Thranduil was clearly shaken. Elrond looked perplexed as he cradled the child. "She does not have the Silvan hair that my kin are known for. She was born in the eclipsing of the sun, deprived of the moon and stars. I am afraid for her, that darkness may take her." Elrond rocked the child listening to Thraduil speak. "Are you saying…" Elrond couldn't even finish the sentence. It had been suspected Menelwyn has been taken by orcs but they were unsure there had only been one child with a similar birth but they had sent her into hiding many years before this child.

Thranduil sighed as he spoke again. "I'm not sure my guards fetched me and she was screaming madness. Telling me…begging me, to kill the child whom you now hold in your arms. She is why I am here with her, to see if her future is one of darkness or light." Thranduil explained quietly. Elrond cringed slightly at the thought of wanting to kill an innocent child. "Did she name her own child?" Elrond saw the child's silvery blue gaze staring up at him. "She does not cry?" Elrond watched Thranduil sit down. "Another strange thing about her that I do not understand." Thranduil was clearly filled with grief. "Is the White Council gathering?" Thranduil asked as Elrond shook his head. "Sauramon and Mithrandir are away on other matters. The Lady Galadriel is here from Lothlorien." He explained as Elrond offered Thranduil the child. Thranduil refused the child he backed away from Elrond. "I want to know why Menelwyn wanted this child dead." He spoke somberly. Elrond started to pace as he was unsure and the child seemed to watch his every move. "Tell me what her future holds Elrond; I want to know if there is hope for this child." Thranduil spoke clearly. Elrond looked at him. "What do you want me to tell you?" He asked as Thranduil sighed brushing the hair from his face. "To see if this child holds evil within her, if she has a future of good within her." Thanduil slammed his fist down. "I don't want Menelwyn's death to be in vain where I have failed her dying wish." Elrond looked at the child as he relaxed his face. After a few moments of silence Elrond opened his eyes.

Glancing over at Thranduil, Elrond took a moment for the rest of his vision to clear. "What did you see?" Thranduil asked as Elrond forced the infant back into his arms. "A future of great power and great darkness it would seem." Thranduil looked at the child with sadness. Elrond faced him. "There is hope, her future can still reach the light for she is still but a child." Elrond spoke as another presence joined them. "With the right influence her future could be ever bright." Came the soothing voice of Galadriel as she stepped from the corridor. Thranduil bowed to her as did Elrond as she came towards Thranduil. "The hour draws late m'lady I am sorry to have disturbed you." Thranduil spoke as she gave him a gentle smile.

Galadriel in her white dress was graceful as she walked. "It was not you who disturbed me, but the child cried out to me." She spoke holding her arms out for the child. Thranduil looked slightly unsure as he handed her to Galadriel. "Her mind calls but not her voice for she knows her mother has faded from this world." Galadriel spoke softly cradling the infant. Galadriel looked at Thranduil. "Leave her to me for now while you rest, sorrow consumes you. This child is your kin just as Menelwyn was, you must honor her life like you honored her mother's." Galadriel's tone hardly wavered as the infant now slept soundly in her arms. "Her life is not up for debate Thranduil, now rest you will see what she becomes for her future is near yours." She told Thranduil before she left Elrond and Thranduil to their business taking the infant with her.

"Take your rest we can continue our business in the morning, there are chambers ready for you." Elroned looked at Thranduil. "Let her rest with the moon and starts in peace, let her take your sorrows with her on this night." Thranduil listened to Elrond speak. "Heavy my heart is indeed, but sorrow is now what describes my grief." He replied as he took his leave retreating to the provided chambers as his guards took watch.

Morning came slowly as Thranduil had found sleep in the night where he thought he could not. Galadriel cradled the infant singing one of the many songs of the elves to quiet her mind. Elrond came to her. "Galadriel what of the child?" He questioned as she turned to him. "She is a joy, though her hair is black as night and not as fair as her kin I can see her potential." Galadriel explained as she rocked and swayed gently. "She does not have a name, Menelwyn refused to name her." Elrond spoke as Galadriel smiled. "Her name is Moriel, Celeborn named her as he took a watch over her when I slept." Galadriel was full of smiles as Elrond looked at her. "You seem quite taken with her." He spoke as Galadriel stopped. She sighed. "I almost have forgotten the joy of holding one's child when they are small and fragile." She explained looking at Elrond. "Celeborn and I have talked about it, if Thranduil will allow it we will take her back to Lothorien to raise her until she becomes of age. We will then return her to Mirkwood to Thranduil." Elrond looked surprised. "Isn't rash decision in this time hardly a good idea?" Elrond was very unsure of her decision.

Galadriel looked at Elrond with a serious gaze. "You spoke that she has a small chance of a bright future. I can see Thranduil's sorrow swallowing her into darkness because of his past fondness for her mother." It was clear Galadriel had her own concerns thus forcing the rash decision to be made. "You would raise her like your own? She would know my soon to be wife as her sister?" Elrond asked as she nodded. "Moriel is innocent in all this madness, Thranduil needs to heal and she deserves the best start to life one can offer her. I am willing to offer this child that chance." Galadriel was standing by her decision.

Elrond bowed to her. "I will summon Thranduil once he is well rested." Elrond merely replied as he left her with Moriel. He could hardly understand how Galadriel could be so taken by a child of darkness as he had seen her future but not her fate. Two more days passed when Galadriel and Celeborn sent for Thranduil themselves. He was now rested as he was ready to return home to Mirkwood. Thranduil had hardly any time to explain leaving, but the infant's fate had to be decided. He walked in seeing Elrond standing near Celeborn and Galadriel who was holding the child. "What has been decided?" Thranduil asked bowing to his kin.

Celeborn looked to his wife nodding assuring her of their stance of raising the child. "Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm we have decided to let the child live." Thranduil stood in shock almost glaring at them. "Surely you do not expect me to raise her." Thranduil got out as he was holding back anger and some choice words. Elrond held up his hand. "That is why we are purposing that Celeborn and I take Moriel, as we have named her. We want to take her back to Lothlorien with us. When she becomes of age we will return her to Mirkwood, to her home, your care, and her kin." Galadriel spoke as Thranduil was surprised by the decision. Even more by the fact they would offer to do such a thing as raise her as their own.

"You named her Moriel?" Thranduil asked as Galadriel nodded. "We want your blessing to raise her friend, seeing as your youngest child is still so young. He will need your attention as he grows, let us worry for this child." Galadriel urged as Thranduil relented. "Yes, but on the condition that one of your best warriors trains her, so that she may be of some use to me when the time comes for her to return to my care." Thranduil requested as Elrond nodded as Galadriel smiled. "We will see to her training I promise she will return to you well raised." Celeborn spoke catching Galadriel's attention. Thranduil bowed his head slightly. "Then you have my blessing to take her with you."Thranduil spoke as he opened his arms as Galadriel gave Moriel to him. He cradled her gently. "The darkness that overwhelms her I pray the light her mother had saves her." Thranduil pressed his forehead against the infant's giving her a silent blessing.

Thranduil handed her back to Galadriel. "I wish you luck and well wishes on your journey and in raising her. I will return to Mirkwood but I will send my guards to check on her as she grows."Thranduil spoke as Galadriel agreed. "Of course, we return to Lothlorien so we take our leave. Take comfort Thranduil her future is bright." She spoke as she left with Moriel and Celeborn back to Lothlorien. Moriel's fate had been decided her mother's dying wish had left Thranduil wondering but other matters quickly called for his attention when he returned to Mirkwood.

**Moriel- means Dark Daughter**

**Menelwyn- means Heaven Maiden**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. It has been my labor of love and I will post chapter two soon!**


	2. A Hundred Years

**Thanks for all the readers, followers, and review! It's nice to know that you guys do like my work! Do enjoy Chapter two this is where things start to get fun. I will try to update either every other day or at least once a week should I get Writer's block.**

Chapter Two: A Hundred Years

Sauron the Deceiver knew his fate was being decided and war was at their doorstep. Sauron wasn't going to sit idly by and watch the people he desired to rule over destroy him. With every army he could muster up he started attacking knowing that a premtive strike to the forces of good he so deeply hated would give him the advantage he needed to win or so he thought. Through the Second Age the war had been building to this. Villages burning, many humans were displaced forcing the White Council's hand, war was not desirable but if they sat by Sauron would soon rule them all.

The Alliance between Elves and men was newly forming by this point; many opposed the idea of working with the elves had displeased some of the alliances of Gondor. Only speculation in history could tell you what really happened but the White Council had gathered in Rivendell hoping for secrecy and a chance at victory. Coming to this meeting was the King of Gondor Elendil and his son Isildur arrived at the invite of Elrond this was moment the White Council relished in. Gondor had accepted in the invitation of to Rivendell. This was a hope but many knew that Sauron from his tower may not have come down but many informants went to the tower to inform him of the doings of men who opposed him and the elves he had taught before but Galadriel had forced his hand for she did not trust him when had Celebrimbor make the elven rings.

Sauron had a silver tongue that held many lies within and turning a shoulder to the impending war would end in slaughter for those who did not join. Not much was said when the King of Gondor came to the meeting it was already known the Elves and men would fight side by side. Lothlorien guards were preparing for the war leaving a very curious four-year old Moriel to see what was unfolding between her eyes. She didn't understand as Celeborn was there to guide her away from the scene, no child of any should see the sight of war. Celeborn told her to stay away from the guards for now while they prepared weapons, bows, and arrows. Moriel was forced to understand even though she was still very young.

With the White Council's countless meetings it took Galadriel away from Moriel's side leaving her mostly alone to wander the halls of Lothlorien. Celebrian the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel stayed mostly in Lothlorien since Elrond was preparing for war, they had been courting for several years now and it only made sense she stay far away from the war. Elrond had sent her home lovingly which made Celebrian almost sad because she knew many kin would die in this war. If Sauron wasn't defeated then she would lose not only love but family as well.

Sacrifices around Moriel were being made for the greater good of the world and Moriel couldn't help but feel guilty or somewhat responsible. She could hear Celebrian as she wept which made her hesistate knocking on her door; she was as close to a sister Moriel knew. She needed a sense of security that all this wasn't her fault. She knocked anyways which made her almost jump with fright when Celebrian actually opened the door for her. "What is it Moriel?" She asked as she could see the light eyes looking back at her. "Um…I wanted to see if I may keep your company for a while." Moriel spoke quietly waiting for the door to be slammed in her face or to be turned away like others did. Celebrian smiled as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "How about we take a walk and you can tell me what troubles your little mind." Celebrian offered Moriel her hand as Moriel smiled taking it.

Moriel had been having darkening nightmares which scared her beyond belief. She was left to her own vices to comfort herself. Galadriel was usually the one to calm her after nightmares but demands of war commanded the greater of her attention leaving the small child confused and unsure of the situation. They walked down the halls quietly looking over the trees as Celebrian looked down at Moriel. "For one so young you have much on your mind please tell me where your mind goes to?" Celebrian asked in a gentle tone. Her smile was warm and welcoming which made Moriel hesitant to open up about such dark dreams. Moriel looked up at her. "Dear sister, I only wish for joy and happiness but I feel it fading from this place. Nightmares haunt me and I fear they might come true." Moriel confessed as Celebrian's look went serious then gentle again.

Celebrian looked at the one her mother called "daughter", and she called "sister" as she knelt down to her level. Celebrian held the grace of Galadriel. "Sister, your nightmares are just dreams if they held any foresight you know mother would be here to listen. She leaves you in the care of me and father to keep you from losing your way here. You are still young should your dreams yield anything of the evil we are facing speak and you shall be heard I can promise you that." Celebrian assured her as Moriel looked saddened. "My dreams are just dark and fuzzy for now, never a clear picture to be seen. I fear there is something I am missing when I am there that is all besides the feeling of pure fear." Moriel replied as Celebrian hugged her close to her. "This war will end with evil's defeat and peace will come over the lands once again I promise you." Celebrian wasn't sure if she was promising something false or just to assure herself Elrond would come back alive.

When the day came to say goodbye to those marching to the war silence was observed for those who may not come back. Galadriel stayed behind to her husband march off with his troops as those of Mirkwood would join the battle as well. Moriel was upset to see them leave and Galadriel did what she could do to soothe the upset child. As the Last of Alliance of Elves and Men walked to the battlefield fighting Sauron's army every step of the way as they marched into Mordor, before the Mount Doom and all its fire. Sauron met his demise as he was slayed on the edge of Mount Doom. When Celeborn came back from the war with news that the ring had not been destroyed Galadriel was saddened by this news knowing that it would not be the end of the ring until it was destroyed. Knowing Isildur was now its keeper was a bit unsettling to the elves. This war thus marked the end of the Second age and began the Third Age of the world.

Entering the Third age Moriel was smiling again as she saw the change and Celebrian's promise of peace. News soon came of Isildur's death reached Galadriel who lost the ring in the Gladden River when murdered by orcs. Moriel was kept far from the reaches of the business of the world as now lessons of combat were in order for her as she grew and a fine warrior she was becoming. Her greatest joy was when she travelled for the first time to Rivendell to witness the wedding of Celebrian wed Elrond. There was never such a sight of beauty in Moriel's eyes. Many worried for Moriel but she was happy on this day for Celebrian as she watched them exchange vows of marriage and eternal happiness. Something she wondered if she would ever have or want in this life.

Moriel knew she was different from her fair-haired kin, they held a grace that she couldn't seem to match. She walked and blended amongst them but seemed to be the black sheep never shunned but stared at, talked about in whispers, and she knew it. Galadriel had started her training with the archers but they were wary of her skill when she showed she was a warrior, very talented with the blade and bow. Galadriel wasn't happy about her learning to fight with a dagger and sword but she knew it was necessary when Moriel would leave Lothlorien. Mithrandir was a frequent visitor much since Moriel was a child. She knew not much about the man who wore the grey robes. They called him the "Grey Pilgrim" which was Mithrandir's meaning. Ever since Moriel could remember he would always bring her something she held dear. He had made sure Galadriel was convinced it necessary for Moriel to learn the skill of the sword.

Mirkwood was happy to oblige a trainer of their own, the captain of their guard and he didn't come alone. His student was none other than Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. As far as elves go Moriel was still young the neatly age of 104 years old and so was Legolas. Galadriel and Celeborn welcomed their Mirkwood kin happily. "We come on behalf of Thranduil to check on the girl's progress thus far." The guard spoke as Legolas stayed quiet. He was quite alert looking around taking in Lothlorien for all it had to offer. Galadriel smiled giving a nod. "Of course your master will be pleased with Moriel's progress." Gladriel spoke as she sent an elf-maiden to fetch Moriel.

Moriel was feeding a falcon, small in size she was supposed to be a red tailed but her feathers held silver in them not seen around the forest before. Moriel had gladly accepted the gift from Mithrandir on his last visit to Lothlorien as the falcon was tasked of watching over her. She named her Morelen, friends were few Moriel gladly doted on the new found friend. A knock came on her chamber doors. "You are summoned Lady Moriel to train." The maid spoke as Moriel opened the door to greet her. Moriel wore a purple tunic with the leggings and boots. She nodded to the maid as she grabbed her bow and arrows. A sword and dagger held from her belt as she braided her long hair back. She headed for the main hall where the guests awaited her.

Moriel walked down the hall drawing closer she heard a male voice speak. "We shall see how well she does against my best student; the Prince himself is my best student." The guard spoke as Moriel came to Galadriel's side. "She is my best student…" Galadriel gave a small laugh. Moriel held a teenage appearance but that didn't take away from her beauty which was understated. Legolas found himself bewitched by the young Moriel. In a way he couldn't explain her beauty he felt could rival even that of Galadriel. Moriel looked at her Mirkwood kin as she was told she could be training be them. "May the best student win." He smiled as Legolas last followed his trainer as Moriel past him her silvery gaze catching him for a moment.

Legolas followed in a light haze to a training ground, which was still within bounds of Lothlorien. Galadriel didn't like the idea of Moriel being outside of the sanctuary that was Lothlorien. They were left to train with the Mirkwood guard as Legolas looked at Moriel who merely bowed to him out of respect. "I am honored to train with you much as been said about your arrival." She spoke to the trainer. "All is well, Legolas is the youngest son of our King Thranduil you will meet him in time." The guard spoke looking at her. "You are Captain of the Guard I take it?" She questioned as he was impressed. "Now that formalities are over I say we train, ready?" He questioned his student.

Legolas didn't say a word as he nodded as did Moriel turned to Legolas as he wasn't sure what to expect from her. As Legolas had sparred with many in Mirkwood, Moriel's stance was different as he studied her trying to predict what her first move was going to be. She moved with one move as she was quick to block his attack and disarm him. She pushed him to the ground in one easy move. Legolas was astonished and his pride a little hurt as she looked at him. "Back up and again." The trainer commanded as he stood as they took their stances again. Moriel could see Legolas still held surprise that he was taken down but her skill as she held much grace within her as she moved from one attack to another. Her motions were almost fluid making her fast and potentially lethal if the skill was nursed properly.

"Have I startled the Prince?" She asked as his gaze was taken back. "No, I am not let's stop the child's play and spar!"Legolas exclaimed as Moriel smiled drawing her dagger. "Then let's get on with it." Moriel spoke as Legolas drew his dual knives. Moriel was quick to sheathe the dagger pulling a short sword of elven make. It was given to her as a present from Galadriel known as "Aemir" a name given to it by its maker. The sword had a blue handle curving into the silver blade given to Galadriel when she arrived from Valanor. She was ready charging forwards as she clashed blades with Legolas who was delighted by an opponent who seemed to match his skill. They both disarmed each other after blow after blow was met, Legolas went for his bow but the Lady was quicker. "You are dead m'lord." Moriel looked at him as he smiled. "A fair match, indeed I look forwards to facing you again." Legolas spoke as she lowered her bow. "As do I." She bowed to him. He picked up her blade from where it had been thrown.

He seemed to inspect the blade with some awe. "The Sea jewel, so my eyes didn't deceive me Aemir is a legendary sword." He spun the sword impressed by its well-crafted way. Moriel took it from him when he offered it to her. "A gift from the Lady Galadriel when I was able to master the sword." Moriel explained sheathing it as Legolas grabbed his long knives. "What is next?" Moriel asked the trainer. "Archery, Legolas is a great archer. We shall test your skill as well." He spoke as she was lead to an archery field. "As you wish anything to please the King of the Woodland Realm." She spoke taking up her bow. Clearly the bow was of elvish make dark wood with silver inlay twisted like a vine around the bow. A darker make than usually seen in an elven bow but it matched Moriel well. "Fire when ready." He spoke as Moriel drew and fired hitting the target impressively again and again.

Moriel needed improvement in her skill, while Legolas clearly had the upper hand in his skills. The trainer was not disappointed but impressed by the young she-elf. Thranduil would be pleased with her progress for such a young elf she was seeming to learn fairly quickly much like Legolas. Legolas was happy he finally had someone who was a challenge to his skill. Moriel grabbed her arrows from the target as indeed she was unsure if she would indeed have the skills expected of her. For whatever reason even though she had lived in Lothlorien all her life she knew it wasn't her home. She longed to see the place Galadriel reminded her that was her home. Forests so green that didn't have the ethereal glow that Lothlorien had. This was where she needed to be for reasons she still didn't completely understand. Moriel sighed as Morelen came swooping in landing on her shoulder.

"A hawk?" Legolas questioned as Moriel looked at him. "Morelen, she was a gift from Mithrandir." Moriel explained as the hawk nipped at her as she untied a letter from the hawk's leg. "Who is that from?" Legolas asked as Moriel smiled. "Does it matter to you, Prince to whom I speak with?" Moriel replied with a question as Legolas was quick to trying to find words. "N-No…I meant no offence." Legolas stumbled as the trainer watching the younglings interact. "The letter is from Mithrandir keeps me informed on his adventures, there was no offence to be taken my lord." She bowed as she walked away from Legolas and his trainer as she had been excused.

Legolas watched her leave looking to Thalioner. "Indeed she is strange." Legolas commented as Thalioner was quick to speak. "I do well to remind you of your father's position of her. She is a deceiver, so keep to your place and she will keep to hers." Thalioner spoke almost harshly. Legolas knew much but very little about Moriel. "I do not understand his hatred for her, I see light where he claims there is darkness." Legolas spoke freely as Thalioner hushed him. "Speak none of it, keep your tongue still and your mind quiet." He spoke with a strict tone. "We are here for three days to help her train so keep to your place." He reinforced as they walked to their awaiting chambers.

The afternoon passed in some silence as Legolas was hardly still he went exploring Lothlorien inspired by all the beauty it had to offer. The elves were busy preparing the evening feast honor their Mirkwood kins' arrival. The smell of food and the sound of music filled the air with a peace that all elves welcomed. By evening Legolas had changed into a light blue garb with a dagger still in his belt. He was welcomed to the feast with welcomed arms from Celeborn and Galadriel. Legolas nodded to them and thanked them for being such gracious hosts to him and Thalioner as wine and food were being passed around.

Legolas was distracted as guards from Lothlorien were friends but he was looking for the familiar face of Moriel. He knew plenty of guards but Moriel was still a stranger to him and they would be training for a long time. Should ever the time call for war in Mirkwood he would have to trust her with his life and she would have to trust him with hers. Legolas could feel the draw to her as some elf-maidens were eyeing Legolas in plenty but Moriel held his attention as he found her. He eyed from afar watching her dance to the music with a smile as her smile seemed contagious. She had changed into the proper dress that was silver with the light haze of purple.

Legolas set down the goblet of wine making his way past the tables to where he jumped into the swing of the dance twirling a few partners until he held Moriel as his partner. She looked more than surprised to see him dancing. "Have I offended you?" He asked looking down at her as the song changed and another danced started as they started to move around the room. "No just surprise I didn't think you danced." She spoke softly as they danced on. "I am not completely a soldier I do enjoy music and other simple pleasures." He smiled as Moriel seemed bashful. She was shying away from him as she was unsure how to respond. "Well I am glad to have met you I look forwards to training with you more." Was all she could seem to get out.

The song was quick to end as Moriel bowed to him as she waded away from him as he watched her walk away. "She seems to bewitch you." He heard a voice from behind him making him turn seeing Galadriel. "I'm unsure of what you mean my lady." Legolas spoke as he bowed to her. Legolas stood confused by her statement. "The way you look at Moriel." Galadriel smiled as Legolas was taken aback by her observation. "It is merely curiosity I assure you." He found his words as Galadriel smiled. "Indeed she is very curious in nature." Galadriel replied as she took leave from Legolas as he was left confused by her reply. Moriel left the feast alone as gazes followed her, many were on the young prince as well as Legolas was heir to the throne of Mirkwood and quite pleasing to the eyes of elven women.

Legolas hardly noticed their gazes as he took a goblet of wine watching Moriel disappear into the halls of Lothlorien. He took a sip of wine as he sat there confused with hardly any clarity on the matter. He decided it was wise to listen to Thalioner's advice, staying silent and in his place for the sake of peace. By the next day of training the night was a forgotten memory in the wind, and it was hard training of balance and more archery. When she went to be alone she had seen the change in Legolas, which she knew her company wasn't welcome for long. She could never know why or place the way she felt. She sent Morelen away with a letter to Mithrandir hoping to take her worries away with it. She yearned for feeling of belonging only expressing her feelings of displacement to Mithrandir. She wanted to qualm these feelings before they could overpower her mind.

Moriel dimmed the light as she laid down in her bed, the blankets wrapped around her hardly offered any warmth. Sleep came slowly for her as she was surprised to who her thoughts wondered to her. Legolas who had treated her warmly then stole the warmth away leaving the cold emptiness behind. He made her heart feel less chilled she couldn't explain. She pushed him from her mind as far as he could get as sleep finally took her. By morning Moriel woke up to an unfamiliar feeling of coldness that she couldn't explain. The halls were eerily silent as she got up, no one had come for her, the hour was drawing late. Moriel dressed tying her hair back wearing a dark blue tunic she grabbed her sword as she slipped on her boots. She headed into the hall seeing guards weren't at their posts which lightly alarmed her senses.

Quiet was an eerie sound to her, it snuck up and bit her like a snake it seemed. She walked down the hall as she felt a presence behind her. She drew her sword quickly turning as her blade collided with Legolas' blades. He looked her over as she was quick to withdraw and sheathe her sword. "You look startled my lady." He spoke as Moriel bowed to him. "I am sorry the silence troubles me at times next time I will be more cautious to draw my blade." Moriel spoke softly as Legolas smiled at her. "Don't worry, there is an observation of silence for a fallen elf." He spoke as Moriel seemed more alarmed. "What?" She asked quickly. "An orc attack in the night took an elf on his patrol they found him this morning. The orcs were chased away from here and would do wise not return this way." Legolas explained quietly.

Moriel knew asking such questions about a slain kinsman were not considered of appropriate conversation. Legolas gave her the information as the silence of death disturbed her greatly. A star had fallen from this world into a void which many knew they wouldn't return from. Another face she would never see again as she looked down towards the glowing lights as elves were placing evening lilies on him to wish safe passage. She looked quietly back to Legolas. "If you'll excuse me I must go pay respects." Moriel bowed her head excusing herself before he could reply. She felt Legolas watch her leave as she felt a slight blush cross her face wondering why she had caught his attention. Moriel knew her place, knowing her proper place was what kept her in good graces with many. Moriel walked slowly and quietly down the dimly lit corridors towards to pay her respects in silence. She didn't even know the guard's name and that troubled her. A face that she had passed in the halls was now gone whether friendly or enemy she would never know.

She grabbed a brightly bloomed evening lily walking towards the slain guard. He had been cleaned and his arms laid crossed as his wife was crying from grief. She sobbed silently which only few were consoling her. She laid the evening lily on the stone and bidding him a silent farewell. _"I may not have known thee, but I pray you find your way home across the sea." _Was her only thought as she turned. She nearly was knocked over by the fact Legolas had been behind her. She wondered if she had lingered to long as she continued forwards taking her place beside Galadriel. Galadriel had been watching them with some amusement as they would pass each other. It made her wonder if indeed there was some truth to Elrond's vision of her being Queen of Mirkwood the Woodland Realm one day beside Legolas.

**Second Chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review I love reviews! Third chapter is coming promise Thank you for reading.**

**Aemir-means Sea Jewel**

**Morelen-means Dark Star**

**Morlom- Dark Echo (it's her bow's name)**

**Mithrandir-(For not the so hardcore Hobbits or Lord of the Rings fans this is Gandalf's name given to him by the elves)**

**Thalioner-means Strong one**


End file.
